I Hate That I Love You Too
by KatjaLillian
Summary: Outtakes from my other story I Hate That I Love You. Pure Fluff
1. Chapter 1

January 1976 (5th Year)

A ball of slushy white mess hit the front of Loralei's jacket, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

"Sirius Black!" She yelled, already knowing who it was. "Where are you?"

Another snowball came flying at her, but she dodged it. He was under the invisibility cloak, wherever he was.

She watched around her, and saw a black shoe peek out from the snow, she pretended she didn't see it, but wandered close to that direction, she knew that if she got close he would freeze, since she could hear the crunching of snow with every step he took.

When she was close enough to jump on him, she did. "Gotcha!" She yelled as she grabbed around his waist, and pushed him down onto the snow, pushing up the cloak so she could see his face.

He was laughing, looking at her happily. "Finally someone can find me. I swear most of the people I do this to just walk away now."

She pins his arms under her legs, and grabs a bit of snow from beside his head. "Really?"

"Don't you dare." He said, trying to wiggle out of her grip

She pushed the cold wet snow into his face, laughing as she did so.

"Bitch," he swore.

"Dumb arse!" She replied.

"Are you going to let me up?" He asked.

"No, I think I like having you trapped." Loralei told him.

A twinkle appeared in Sirius' blue eyes. "Alright then, but what if I want to trap you?"

"You can't-" She would have finished, but Sirius had gotten his arms free, and pushed her over and rolled on top of her.

"Yes I can."

She pushed off the ground and made them roll over again. "So can I."

He rolled her back over. "I'm heavier than you." He trapped her hands by her head with him.

"No shit." She told him, Struggling to get her hands free. "It's freezing out here."

"You should've thought of that before you jumped on me." He told her, his face a little wet from the melted snow.

Loralei smiled sweetly. "Come on, babe. What do I have to do?"

Sirius smiled, thinking he had won the little dominance game they kept playing, and kissed her, loosening his grip on her hands as he did so.

Loralei slowly moved her leg so she could get him off her, before pushing him to the side, jumping up as fast as she could and running off.

"Hey!" He yelled. "No fair!" He grabbed the cloak as he ran passed it, knowing that he would catch her eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

February 1976 (5th year)

The common room was completely empty, except for a few first and second years who weren't allowed to go into Hogsmeade yet. Loralei and Sirius opted out of going to Hogmeade, and instead decided to just hang out in the nearly empty common room by the fire, instead of out in Hogsmeade with the snow, and crowded Three Broomsticks.

Loralei was sitting on Sirius' lap on the couch with a book on her lap, as Sirius tried to gain her attention.

"Stop reading." He whined.

"If you want to pass your OWL's you'd be reading." She told him, but you could tell she wasn't paying him much attention.

"I said we should stay in to hang out, not for you to read while I'm bored." He told her.

"You kind of remind me of a lonely cat, you know that?" She said.

"How? You've never even owned a cat."

"Lily used to. Remember, it died third year?" Loralei replied. "I lived with it for a while, and it acted just like you are now when it wanted attention."

"So you're calling me a cat?"

"Yep."

"You don't even like cats." Sirius said, taking the book from her hands, and throwing it onto the armchair away from them, but near the fire.

"Hey! It could've gone in the fire!"

"That's what I was aiming for." He told her, laughing. "It's a good thing that I have bad aim, eh?"

"Remind me never to play quidditch with you." She muttered, pouting.

"Come on, I'm only joking." He told her, putting his face close to hers. "Forgive me?"

"No." She turned away from him.

"Please?"

"No." She repeated, trying her hid her smirk.

He kissed her neck. "Please?"

She laughed and kissed him lightly. "Promise to never throw my books into the fire?"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Shut it."

"Never."


End file.
